


【扎主教+死神】不如3p，暗恋不如3p

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Mozart！ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Summary: （扎+死神）X主教死神是一粒沙05版麻袋设定





	【扎主教+死神】不如3p，暗恋不如3p

死神喜欢各种各样的声音。  
他有无限的生命和穿越时空的能力，时常翘班去听各种演唱会，也会跑到上古时期的海边听海浪与沙滩的合奏，偶尔还会引诱人类为他演唱情欲与享乐，并且他最近越来越喜欢干这种事情了。  
他今天在1791年的维也纳，一个不得志的小作家邀请自己来看最新的流行剧，作家自己却没能熬到这一天，死神的唇边还残留着他灵魂的苦涩。  
幕布落下，观众起身鼓掌，为主创和远近闻名的作曲家欢呼，死神远远的看到了自己这次的目标。  
沃尔夫冈 莫扎特的生命即将终结。但在此之前，死神还是想去先要个签名。  
死神走向后台的路上遇到了一阵骚乱，他被迫进入了隐身模式，也还是差点被黑衣人身上的十字架闪瞎眼。教会的傻逼，死神想着，看到黑衣人坐在了莫扎特的对面。  
腿不错，死神默默在生死簿上给主教添了一句评语。  
闻名后世的音乐家跟画像不太一样，死神本以为他有三头六臂，或者浓郁黑眼线之类的。与周围唯唯诺诺的工作人员不同，高个白衣青年直视着难得和颜悦色的科洛雷多主教，甚至带着一丝轻蔑的不耐烦。莫扎特和这位主教大人互看不顺眼也不是一天两天了，死神内心还有点期待即将开始的精彩对骂。  
“跟我回萨尔茨堡，我原谅你了。”  
围观群众愣住了，死神也差点吓得从房梁上掉下来。  
“老子还轮不上你来原谅。”莫扎特手撑着钢琴，白眼翻得一点看不出要死的样子  
“你想写啥曲子都随你，我不管，你回去先养好身体。”主教像小天使一样温柔劝导着混世魔王“外面那些三教九流不配你那么辛苦工作。”  
“那您就更他妈不配了，滚吧。”  
要的就是这个高攀不起的气质，死神忍不住点赞。  
“你爹要是还活着肯定希望你回去的。”  
这把天聊死的技能点比我还高，死神眼看着莫扎特红了眼圈，忍不住想掴科洛雷多几巴掌。  
“你不跟我走信不信我把你在维也纳也封杀了。”主教气的原形毕露，站起身离莫扎特越来越近，走路虎虎生风掀起了小裙摆一样的外衣，隐隐露出了绝佳的腰臀曲线。死神这才开始仔细的打量这位“愚蠢的神职人员”，科洛雷多天生肩宽腰细，又不是莫扎特那样瘦的仿佛一阵风就能被吹跑，步态与坐姿带着种军人的挺拔与傲气，金发如太阳神一样闪耀。死神隐着身飘到科洛雷多旁边，目光顺着苦苦支撑快要被爆开的衬衣扣子看进去。  
科洛雷多和莫扎特就“音乐应该深入广大人民群众还是应该保持高贵冷艳”的问题越吵越凶，死神很想跟融入背景的阿科一样，假装没有看到科洛雷多用怎样的爱怜注视着莫扎特。他也注意到了音乐家在科洛雷多靠近时飙升的脉搏。  
别倔了，小伙子，死神仰天长叹，你再傲娇下去我就先上了。

被莫扎特气得快要断气的科洛雷多回到了自己在维也纳的住宅，深信上帝的主教大人跪在床边，双手交叠在胸前，默念着祷词。  
“愿主保佑他的才华与生命。”死神听到这句笑出了声，他取消了隐身，带着一股黑烟出现在了科洛雷多的面前。  
科洛雷多被吓的倒退几步，摘下脖子上的十字架朝死神扔了过去，死神笑着接住了还带着体温的金属，放在嘴边亲了一口。周身的黑烟热情的窜出去，迫不及待的抚摸科洛雷多的肉体。  
然这热情被一盆冷水迎面浇灭，科洛雷多抱着不知从哪里摸出来的瓷瓶子怒目而视，随时有再次攻击的架势。圣水虽伤不到死神，但里面的盐却搞得他眼睛难受。  
什么玩意啊，这离温家双煞出生还两百年呢。为了防止科洛雷多再从哪掏出个天使之刃把自己插死，死神不得不发力，把科洛雷多牢牢固定在了墙上。  
“你是什么东西！”  
“反正不是上帝的使者就是了。但我听到了你的请求。”死神说，一个瞬移靠在了科洛雷多舒适的床上。“你不想让莫扎特死。”  
“他的音乐不该就此终结。”科洛雷多缓缓的说。  
“你的愿望达成了，他的乐谱折磨死未来多少音乐生和演奏家，我都懒的数了。”  
“这种不朽与他何干。”科洛雷多的声音里带着些许的压抑无无奈。“他应该好好的生活，而不是被才华压榨干最后一滴血。”  
“这就是你想把他带回萨尔茨堡的原因？”死神在床上打了个滚。“科洛雷多，你就一点私心都没有？”死神瞬移凑到科洛雷多耳边轻声诉说着主教大人从不敢承认的私欲“你希望他活在自己身边，你希望他紧紧拥住你，你甚至希望他弹琴的手——"死神的指尖从科洛雷多的喉结沿着身体中线划过心脏一路向下：  
“——弹奏你。”  
“住嘴！”  
“如果你不想让莫扎特就此死掉，就对死神放尊重一点。”死神笑的捏上科洛雷多的咽喉，湿冷的唇压迫者对方的脉搏。“我这次可以不带走沃尔夫冈，但你——”死神挑开科洛雷多睡袍的腰带，手感极佳的肌肉散发着诱人的热度。  
科洛雷多明白了死神的要求。主教的职位和他的外貌，科洛雷多身边总有各种女人投怀送抱，教会内部也从来不缺喜好少年甚至男孩的变态。科洛雷多从心里痛恨那些伤害无辜孩子的恶魔，将夜深人静时自己对年轻音乐家的私欲隐藏在小提琴的悠扬音色里。无数金发蓝眼高挑纤细的少女穿着一袭白裙在他身边来来去去，却从没有一个人像他那样，每一个音符，每一个笑声，都满载着放肆又蓬勃的生命。  
“我答应你。”  
死神知道自己赢了这一局，他放开了主教，大剌剌的坐在床边。科洛雷多的睡袍散落在地上，他面无表情的跪在死神身边，任由死神抓着他的头发把他按向两腿之间。

 

科洛雷多觉得三观受到了颠覆。  
他接受这个世界没有上帝的设定，毕竟信仰存活于人心，可是真的超自然的死神？  
可是死神男女通吃？  
这个死神把自己上了？  
科洛雷多的腰疼已经缓解了不少，可他似乎觉得自己并没有从震惊中恢复，桌上冗长的公文如同鬼画符一样搞得主教大人脑仁疼，他倒是派人去了莫扎特的住处，验证死神是否说话算数，小混蛋倒是活蹦乱跳，演出之余不忘把他的手下连怨带损骂了个狗血淋头，七尺高的小伙子回来交差时都眼泪汪汪的，科洛雷多一瞬间觉得不如让这个祸害早死早超生。  
而死神完全把科洛雷多的大宅当成了自己家，连续一周的时间里随时随地骚扰科洛雷多，好在性骚扰只有那一次。他只是会忽然出现在科洛雷多背后吓人一跳，或者在科洛雷多办公时无所事事的在沙发上啃苹果，甚至还出现在周日早晨的礼拜人群中，还好他从来不会让自己的下属和女仆看到，科洛雷多只需要坚持无视他就好。  
比如现在死神坐在他旁边的椅子上饶有兴味的看着手底下人送上来关于教会学校筹建的进展报告，时不时的给出自己的点评：  
“你最好不要雇佣那个叫施密特的老师，他下个月就要死了。你问我怎么知道的？我已经派人去收他了。”  
“你为啥不办个女子学校，让她们都穿全白的校服。”  
“开个音乐专业吧，能帮你的小音乐家找个稳定工作。”  
科洛雷多强忍着打死神一拳头的冲动，为什么掌管所有人生死的死神不需要处理公文啊？  
死神就这样在他的办公室里耽误了一整天，科洛雷多在送走了最后一批下属后偷偷伸了个懒腰，决定今日到此为止。  
本来仰躺在沙发上读着人体解剖及生理概论的死神瞬移到了主教背后，揉着科洛雷多酸疼的肩膀。科洛雷多有点放弃治疗的闭上眼睛，靠在死神软乎乎的肚子上，毕竟死神的手劲正好，按摩福利不要白不要。  
死神的手沿着手臂科洛雷多的肌肉一路向下，松开一颗颗衬衫纽扣，金发蹭着他的肩膀，尖利的牙齿隐藏在唇舌背后，冷不丁的往脖子上来一口。  
然后死神带着他瞬移到了床上。科洛雷多瞬间的反抗被压制，金发死神用手指代替唇舌爱抚着科洛雷多的唇，那生冷的线条开始升温，软化。  
“别动。”死神温热的喘息流进耳膜，温柔又残酷“你不想让我去亲你的小音乐家的。”  
从背后爱抚着科洛雷多的死神感受到了对方忽然放松的肌肉，像是认了命，科洛雷多一言不发的在死神自己动手之前解开了皮带。解开繁复的衣扣，长裤松垮垮的挂在大腿上，科洛雷多跪坐着，身体前倾，支撑着重心的手臂和火苗一起颤抖，烛光在脊椎上洒下蜜糖的颜色，直至堕入臀缝间危险的黑暗。  
死神忽然有些生气，他两步爬到科洛雷多面前，拉着他的手放到自己腰上，主教大人依然是一副办公脸，漂亮的绿眼睛越过自己的肩膀逃向窗边小提琴的方向。  
“看着我。”死神捧过科洛雷多的脸，命令道。  
科洛雷多不得不把游散的目光收回来，面前的死神穿着整齐的蓝黑色西装，手套都没有摘。金发服帖的梳在脑后，他的眼睛负责引诱疯狂，沙哑的嗓音禁锢住肉体，最后以亲吻夺走人类的灵魂。  
死神是个美男子，科洛雷多不得不承认这点，无论金发还是瘦高的身形都是科洛雷多喜欢的特征。若是平日在路上遇到，科洛雷多可能都会忍不住多看几眼。  
“主动点？”死神对自己的颜值也向来自信，科洛雷多的无动于衷让他显得有些沮丧。他的魅力收割了无数人类，靠得是给床伴真实又肆无忌惮的快感，而不是这种近乎无赖的勒索。  
科洛雷多响应了死神的命令，试图骑到死神腰上，却没能控制好力度。死神的腰差点被大腿压断，科洛雷多的头顺着惯性直接磕到了死神的脑门上。  
死神疼的嗷一嗓子：“好了好了……不用了……”科洛雷多的神情比他还紧张，生怕死神一个心情不好就带走莫扎特。  
“你——”死神摘掉手套开始脱上衣“放松点，我以为你是喜欢男人的……等等你只跟我睡过？没有一两个金发蓝眼小男宠？好了好了……”死神把自己的衬衣和裤子随手扔在地上，双手蒙上了科洛雷多的眼睛。  
“您可以睁眼了，主教大人。”科洛雷多因为这句话而引发的颤抖没有逃过死神的眼睛，绿眼睛的瞳孔扩散，倒影里却是身穿白色丝质睡衣的莫扎特。音乐家的嗓音依旧清亮，闪耀的金发乱蓬蓬的像鸟窝，唇角上翘，那是科洛雷多思而不得的优雅弧度。  
“你……是谁……”  
“你说呢。”只属于死神的邪魅笑容占领了莫扎特的五官“这样有感觉了？”死神亲吻着科洛雷多的眼睛，满意的感受到手中的器官一点点涨满，通红的热度从腿间出发爬上了结实的胸肌，淹没了眼角堆叠的褶皱，声带不受控制的震动，死神听到了科洛雷多第一个压抑的呻吟。  
科洛雷多的头碰到了枕头，死神埋在科洛雷多的胸口，享用着挺立的乳头，牙齿在胸口印下清晰的吻痕。科洛雷多不受控制抚上胸前的金发，手指沿着头皮摸索着，在死神的手指撑开穴口的瞬间抓紧了手中的发丝。  
科洛雷多开始大笑，学着想象中莫扎特的样子。肆意妄为的感觉是如此美妙，决堤而出的欢愉腐蚀了床头的圣经，碾碎了所有可悲的信仰。贞洁的白被色欲染黑，节制的黑被贪婪包围。儿时他曾诚实的向主告解，请求上帝原谅自己违背真理的私欲。直至今日，科洛雷多才惊觉自己多年的努力不过全部是原地打转。  
“放松……希罗。”  
科洛雷多放肆的笑声开始被疼痛与快感扭曲，有着莫扎特面孔的死神与他十指交扣，挺身进入他的身体，闯入教堂，拆毁穹顶，砸碎彩窗，挥舞着银质匕首，将统治着科洛雷多的伪神屠杀殆尽，淹没了十字架的鲜血让科洛雷多感受到了窒息，白衣青年讥笑着将他拉出粘稠的泥潭，高声歌唱洗礼的完成。  
科洛雷多看到了光。

死神不需要睡觉，但他还是蛮享受抱着自己的情人躺一整夜的，这差不多是唯一一种能让他在一个地方安静待八个小时的方法。  
死神感知到了门外急促的脚步和女人着急的咒骂声，他笑了。紧接着一个高个青年满不在乎的打开门，手里还捏着两张纸：  
“科洛雷多！！”莫扎特毫无忌惮的炫耀着自己的大嗓门“你老不死的不买票就敢堵门白嫖死全家不懂吗我给你拿票……”  
莫扎特僵在了门口，时间还太早，阿科都没来上班，而女仆才不会为了阻拦这个惹人厌烦的访客而冒冒失失的进入主教的卧室。  
莫扎特脚边的火炉已经熄灭，只剩下一点点火花，启明星混着雾蒙蒙的朝阳透过纱帘，投射在木质大床上。科洛雷多还在睡着，胸膛安静的起伏，而拥住他的人，有着与自己一样的面孔。靠在床头的金发青年冷笑着，肩胛骨耸动，展开了黑色的羽翼。  
沃尔夫冈 莫扎特躲门而逃，魔笛的演出票飘落在死神的黑蓝色西装上。  
TBC


End file.
